Moonlight Shadow Rosette
by Shizukana-Toki
Summary: The Nightshade Thief strikes again and this time her target is...? A certain Uchiha tries to catch her no matter what it cost, even if it breaks her heart, or his own. [SasuSaku]
1. Chapter 1

Sumaryasfadfsdgslhsd sdsfgh sdls

The Nightshade Thief strikes again and this time her target is...? A certain Uchiha tries to catch her no matter what it cost, even if it breaks her heart, or his own. SasuSaku

Disclaimer: Hehe, do I look like Masashi Kish? Hm…Maybe I am…NOOOTTTT

A/N OHAYOU MINNA-CHAN! This is Gambomaster author of 'Becoming a Shinobi' if you still remember me……………………..Sorry for not updating that one for so long, I had a major health condition. But I'm back and I promise it will be update in less than a week!

ARH! Ok, this is another fic I started, I think the summary just sucks! Anyone help me think of one?

I got the idea from D.N.Angel. The dark angel, is from within Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

+cough+ let's get started.

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO

Lia/Tanz, for being great (weird) friends and thanks to Lia for writing my sumarry!

Prologue Thief of the Nightshade

The night grew darker as the wind wailed. It was full moon tonight as the cratered moon raised behind the old cathedral building like a shining plate, shadowing everything that stood quietly before it. Anything…

'_Whooosh…._' The noise of the wind was still heard though the siren was blaring. The polices' yellow search lights swam up and down the quiet church tower.

"IT'S TWO MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT! GUARDS UP!" Commander Inoshi Yamanaka yelled to the fellow polices. "ROSETTE WILL BE APPEARING ANYTIME!"

"YOSH!" they replied, prepared into action.

The day before yesterday, the police station of Konoha received a familiar letter. It was just not any letter, it was a warning letter.

"_It's her again!" Inoshi yelled out of frustration. _

_An officer looked up with sweat on his temples, "Rosette?" _

"_Aah." Inoshi nodded solemnly. "I'll catch her this time no matter what!" He clutched tightly at the warning letter, scrunching it up. _

**On the night when the full moon rise**

**Beneath the town's chiming bells**

**The clock with one hand will sing my arrival**

**The virgin's statue be long lost**

**Thief of the Nightshade**

**Rosette**

"_So, her target is Virgin Mary's statue made by the famous sculptor Ishibana Keisho in the 15th century. It is a piece of extremely valuable art for this town and I will not let her have her way!" he affirmed bitterly to the group. _

_-------------_

'Dang! Dang! Dang! Dang….!' The two ancient bronze bells chimed back and forth alternatively, singing the arrival of the next day.

It was midnight.

The search light suddenly went spontaneously black in a click. 'Pada.' An angry roar from the police could be heard.

"WHERE IS THE BACK-UP BATTERIES!" Inoshi yelled furiously. Yet, nobody had the definite answer

A shadow darted through the shadows, it landed on the highest point of the tower. In fact, the shadow is a she like we all guessed. She smirked at the uproar the police created down below. '_There is no need for search lights._'

As if speaking to the wind, to the hundreds of by-passers who is viewing this grand robbery from down below and the dear polices. She raised her head.

She bellowed out, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" she clicked her fingers, the show is starting.

Blinding comets of red, blue, green, yellow lights shot out from behind the church roof. They reached to the sky before exploding into billions of stardusts. More followed afterwards. Occasionally lighting up her pink hair with red streaks.

'Rosette' as herself and them all called her, the legendary thief of the Nightshade. She wore a tight red sleeveless shirt with short-as in very short black shorts, it all hugged her curves perfectly. Her long pink hair with wine-red strands was tied into a high pony tail with two long bangs flowing at the front. Her sharp ruby red eyes filled with mischievousness and mystery. Her rosy lips were always in a sexy smirk.

She was a thief, nonetheless, a beautiful one.

She looked down the building, so many people huh? Even the TV news reporters are here. No time to waste if they wanted to see her flawless actions. She jumped down swiftly to one of the varandahs, she entered the church.

Inoshi stared at the shooting lights unbelievable.

'_What the heck is she pulling this time? Firework?_'

"DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" He plunged out his radio-transmitter. "Officer 427, officer 427, can you hear me!" he yelled into it.

"Yes, Commander Yamanaka, the statue is still here sitting with us." The other end replied.

"Raise your guard, she is here, I am coming up!" Inoshi said as he raised to the locked entrance of the building. The police force locked the whole building this morning and had extra defence in the cathedral's main chamber where the statue was. He told the people to open the gates. "Officer 427, officer 427, I am currently coming to the main chamber, please open the door."

There was no reply.

"Officer! Officer!" Inoshi yelled furiously into the radio transmitter. '_No! Rosette has already taken her action!_' He glanced up the dark tower, what? What was that black thing on the top level's veranda? He could see a woman's shadow.

"SEARCH LIGHT, SEARCH LIGHT!" he demanded, "OVER THERE!" he pointed. The yellow light immediately rushed to the dark spot. The thief was instantly in spotlight yet she was not startled. She waved to the crowd. On her back, it was the statue of Virgin Mary. She got it!

"HURRY UP! WE HAVE TO CORNER HER!" the angry commander yelled, yet he smirked with triumph, she has nowhere to go, unless she could fly.

Rosette looked down at the crowd that seemed so small from so far away, then she looked back into the room, a few polices were lying on the ground unconscious from her special formulated Sleeping-Scent. Then she could hear footsteps rushing up.

'_Looks like I have to go._' She thought quietly. She reached up to the veranda railings.

"SHE'S GOING TO JUMP! NO WAY!" the crowd gasped from below. As high as a ten storeys building from that small veranda, was she joking?

And she did.

So gracefully like it was just a dive into the water.

Then she pulled something from behind. White canvas triangles set up immediately like she grew wings.

"WOAH!" the crowd half-cheered.

"DAMN! How could I forget, she could use sky gliders!" Inoshi roared.

"Bye you guys!" she waved.

The white canvas wings glided easily in this strong southern wind. The crowd awed at the thief's smartness and braveness. No one seemed to be minding that she just stole a very valuable statue. She disappeared into the night's dark shades as the firework spitted its last, brightest flames.

Rosette, thief of the Nightshade succeeded once more…

He stood in the dark turning corner of the alleyway, watching the ongoing scene of the blatant robbery. Rosette, he had always been interested in her. Interested as in catching her, destroying her, putting her into the prison that she deserves. She had been in action ever since last year's end of March, currently stole twelve pieces of art. And he, he was not slack as well. He had been researching her for almost year. One thing that was rewarding, he vaguely knew who she really is.

He let out a small 'hmph' as she flew into the night sky, escaping from the polices' pursuit again. Very smart, but he'll just laugh at it. Having been called the 'Genius, Prodigy' for sixteen years now, he was pretty sure…

He took of his dark blue rimmed sunglasses, showing his dark, deep black eyes. Some people told him that they were so dark that they couldn't even see the pupils. Yet his pale skin was a total contrast from his hair and eyes. His hair was the same colour, raven hair, long smooth bangs at the front hiding his eyes often, making them seem more mysterious, and spiky at the back.

One look of him could make any girl swoon. He was Uchiha Sasuke, the national police force of the Fire Country- Police general Uchiha Fugaku's second son. The prestigious family and parent made him stood out of any other normal sixteen year old boys. (And not to say the look as well.)

The last flame of the firework shoot up from the roof of the cathedral, exploding into a bright pink sakura-flower shape, brightening the night for one last time, it died out.

The wind started blowing again, crowd dispersed quickly as the scene was over. The street became empty again. It's the 27th of March, or it was since it was already past twelve midnight so now should be the 28th. The wind blew on and carried hundreds of cherry blossom petals with it.

Sasuke walked along the lonely road in this empty late hour, occasionally a few sakura petals flew past his face, get tangled in his dark tresses. He caught one passing by, like holy magic, it felt like a big enhancement.

'_Maybe, these cherry blossom petals will give me a clue.' _

He clutched it tightly in his fist, almost crushing it.

'_I'll crush you Rosette, like crushing this petal……' _

To be Continued…

A/N Like I've decided for this fic, I'll give you the next chapter's preview. It's **not** necessarily the **beginning** of the next chapter but one part from it.

**Chapter I Tragical to Meet? **

The door started to open.

'_I wonder if the new student's friendly.' _Sakura thought curiously.

Then, he stepped in.

Raven spiky hair with long bangs at the front, pale skin, and deep, night eyes. That handsome face, that boy, in her dream..!

And he was looking her way…

'BONG!'

Without knowing, Sakura fell off her chair…

A/N

Ahaha, my second fic, you like the start? I wish it's not confusing.

So, what basically is happening is that this is just one of the robberies Sakura or 'Rosette' had committed and Sasuke was watching, he had been wanting to find out her true identity and catch her ever since she was in action. And Sasuke does know vaguely who 'Rosette' really is.

(**Gbz:** After a whole year's hard work… pat, pat… Good on you Sasu-cha**0000**WHACK! **Gbz**: Ouch, so violent Sasu-cha---**000**Katon: GOUKAKYOU-NO-JUTSU! **Gbz** became roasted beef.)

Ok, yeah, next chapter there is going to be some Sasusaku action, I'm not sure whether it's gonna be fluffy cos' you know, they just met, so maybe a FIGHT! HAHAHAHA, GAMBOMASTER IS EVIL!

BTW, I was just going to say that though this is going to be a modern fic, there's gonna be NINJA stuffs. Yeah, Sasuke will to the Katon… Orochimaru will be in da club, story I mean, as well later.

So, do you think I should continue? I should or not? Tell me in your REVIEW cos I really want to hear what YOU think. Thanx!

Ps. If you review, can you please tell me if you like **cheese**?

**GambomasterXD **aka ArHiAmSICK! Aka OhSasukE-KuN UrSOdAmnhOt aka Do U like Cheese? Aka god aka LUCIA YOU DIDN'T COME I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU Aka HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

bb.

I AM THE MAN!


	2. Tragical to Meet?

Disclaimer: Hm…………………………….I'm not MK. And that's the end of the story………

A/N

Hey, how are you? You like the story so far? Well, this is official first chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy.

THANKS TO**- **

**Candle Rain Chan- **Thank you for liking this fic, I wish you like this chap. Oh, I'm updating my otha fic next week, HEHE. YEAH! MY half-yearly test just finished YESTERDAY! SO HAPPY! SHANYAROU!

**Tsuki to Neko**- hehe, I updated. BTW, I am trying to think of a reason why she steals, Hm…… meditating…. Thank you for liking this! I only thought of the story after I watched D.N.Angel, I was like, heh, that would be a good idea, since I haven't seen any so far. BB

**drAw mE a HearT x3- **thank you for adding the story to your fav, I know. -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter I Tragical to Meet?

The wind blew hard, the moon was covered by the heavy clouds, she was somehow standing on the tip of a high tower, she sensed somebody standing on the high roof of the old clock building next to hers, watching her from far away, yet the stare felt so close.

"Who are you?" she asked desperately into the dark, she was Rosette the Thief of the Nightshade and yet she was getting nervous. The person had a special aura about them and it was making her feeling queasy.

"ANSWER ME! WHO ARE YOU!" she was yelling now. The person, presumably a boy, from his body shape and hair style, had his back at her. His dark hair was short and spiky.

The cloud passed over the moon, the light started to shine through the night.

Just as she wanted to yell again, he turned around. He had long dark bangs at the front that contrasted his pale skin perfectly. He opened his mouth to say something…

Something…

……………

The wind was blowing so loud she couldn't hear……

"What do you want from me?" She said, almost whispering…he smirked…her eyes opened wide…

She could hear what he was saying…

It was horrible...

'_Don't want to hear it again…' _Somehow his voice repeated over and over again.

"_ARH! SHUT UP!"_ she screamed in the air, clutching her head as she kneeled helplessly on to the ground. She looked up again…

And he was gone…

… '_Don't go…_'she thought. '_No…'_

"DON'T GO!"

'WHACK!'

"Ouch…"

"Sakura! GET UP!"

Haruno Sakura, currently just turned 16 a few days ago sat up in her bed abruptly as her mother whacked her hard on the head.

Mrs. Haruno crossed her arm crankily. "God Sakura! What are you screaming at? Do you know what time it is? If you don't hurry up, you're going to be late for school!"

Sakura rubbed her weary eyes, she was still a bit sweaty from her dream, it was such a strange dream that it felt so real…

"Get up quickly, breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Haruno gave her one last glance before she left the room.

Sakura signed, she is sixteen already and her mum still yells at her like she was a six year old. She left her small single bed, tripping over her quilt that she half kicked off onto the ground at night. 'BAM', she met face down to the cold wooden floor.

"Ouch…my nose…"

One thing that Haruno Sakura realized was that she was still her clumsy self no matter how old she became.

------------

'Pada…Pada…'

Sakura held her small school bag loosely in her hands as she turned a corner, today was the first day of the term. She's a senior year 2 student now. (equivalent to year 11)

_Narrator: cough, cough, so Sakura, to get the story started, how about you introduce youself first? _

_Sakura: Ok…_

"Well, my name is Haruno Sakura. I am sixteen. I live in Konoha in Fire Country. I go to Konoha Senior High School…"she thought for a second.

_Narrator: cough, cough, tell us something we don't know! _

_Sakura: ……Fine_

"One thing you probably don't know, by the way, don't tell anybody, I can transform into the Thief of the Nightshade, Rosette. It is a tradition in the Haruno family that when a girl reached 15, the 'Rosette' gene will react in the blood and transform. But, me and Rosette has got nothing alike each other, she's good looking with long silky hair where my one is just short and pink… she's half a head taller than me as well… and she's got better curves…" Sakura took a deep breath, "Most of all, she's not as clumsy like me! God I can't even do sport!" she wailed.

_Narrator: There, there. _

_Sakura: Am I done now! _

_Narrator: Tell us what you're wearing._

"I'm wearing my school uniform…which is a short-sleeve white shirt with a light green sleeve-less blazer and dark green skirt with thin white stripes that stops just above my knee. My shoes are… leather shoes and they're black…"

_Narrator: Ok, all done, geez you sound bored, let's get on with the story now! _

_---------------_

"Ohayo SAKURA forehead-girl!" Yamanaka Ino waved from her spot as Sakura entered the classroom, the blonde was a complete different character from Sakura, she was always enthusiastic and loved attention (especially from boys). "Five minutes before class starting, you made it in time." She laughed, patting Sakura on the head as she put on bag down

"…Don't call me forehead-girl…" Sakura gave her bestie a fake glare, "Unless you don't complain when I call you piggy-bank." She laughed.

Sakura and Ino had been friends ever since the innocent kindy times. Sakura remembered it was that day that Ino saved her from the bullies that were teasing her oversized forehead again. Ino even help her to gain back her self-confidence. She doesn't cry as much as she did anymore. Put in words, she had admired Ino ever since she met her…

'_Ino had always been my best friend…though her father Inoshi-jisan is a police; there was no hindrance to our friendship as long as I cover my identity from her. She doesn't know that I am Rosette and I'm not planning to tell her…'_ Sakura thought for a second not noticing she was staring a bit at her friend.

"Ha---llo Sakura, are you listening to me!" Ino raised her voice.

"Sorry… I lost concentration, what were you saying?" Sakura did her usual apology.

Ino clutched her palms in front of her chin, and started to speak dreamily with passion, "Didn't you watch the news last Friday night? Rosette was in action again!" she stared hopefully at Sakura.

'_Yahahahahaha, I'm famous…'_ Sakura jeered at herself. "Ah..! I KNOW! She's so COOL!" _'Ok, that's what Ino wants to hear…' _

"Oh my god, you know when she jumped, I nearly fainted, I thought she was going to suicide but the she put the glider wings out and I'm just like wow she grew wings!" Ino shook Sakura on the shoulders, "She's officially my hero! You know what, I'm going to meet her the next time she's in action! FOR SURE!"

"…But, what about your dad? I don't think he wants another enemy inside his own family." Sakura said.

"Arh, who cares about that old man! It's not my problem that he's a police." Ino shrugged. "Now, back to Rosette---"

A lazy voice interrupted the blonde, "Rosette...Rosette…Rosette…All you can talk about is a prowler. Sometimes I wonder if you're les, Ino."

Ok, that was the no. 1 class lazybo Nara Shikamaru who just talked. He was slumping in his chair like always, chin on the desk's edge. Sakura turned around and sat back into her seat before hearing some noise sound like bones cracking following by a sad low 'Aww….'

To Sakura's relief, the bell rung, ha, class time.

'Suwa…' the sliding door of the classroom opened as their homeroom teacher Hatake Kakashi walked in with his precious orange book in his hands. He wasn't even looking at where he was going or the students. Most girls cheered as he came in, most boys groaned. He was a really queer teacher but he does knows a lot of…stuff, that was all Sakura could think of, oh, and he has 'GREY' hair.

"Yo, you people, welcome back to the school. I know you people all got friends now haven't you? After staying a whole year here last year…well this year we have a new student joining us." Kakashi said without even looking at them. The class started to became a little noisy after hearing the new. "Come in."

The door started to open.

'_I wonder if the new students friendly.' _Sakura thought.

Then, he stepped in.

Raven spiky hair with long bangs at the front, pale skin, and deep, night eyes. That handsome face, that boy in her dream..!

And he was looking her way…

'BONG!'

Without knowing, Sakura fell off her chair, in total shock. She swore that everybody was laughing at her by now. "Ouch…" she rubbed her back gently. That just hurts.

"You okay?" Kakashi peered at her. The new boy was half-smirking, his sharp gaze still not leaving. She could feel uneasiness building up within her. "No need to get so excited." Kakashi said, teasing her.

"Sorry." Sakura said with embarrassment as she sat back into her chair. '_Now, that was just STUPID! So what if you had him earlier in the dream? It's just a coincidence. God you embarrassed yourself in front of the whole class and the new guy, he's pretty hot ya know?' _She mentally yelled at herself.

"Can you introduce yourself to the class?" Kakashi asked.

The boy stood tall and leaned on the teacher's table. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

'_WAHH! EVEN HIS VOICE SOUNDS THE SAME!' _Sakura screamed at herself.

"There is nothing much that you need to know about me." That Uchiha Sasuke said plainly. Sakura peeked at him, god, why is that guy's gaze always on her! She quickly used her history book to hide behind.

"Let's see, Sasuke, you can sit behind Ino." Kakashi pointed to the empty spot behind Ino, the blonde was obviously very happy + excited!

'_That's so close to me!_' Sakura wept behind her history book. She didn't even dare to look as he walked past her. _'I can feel his gaze…so scary…what is he looking at! No I'm gonna fall off my chair again!' _

So the lesson began like always but with a small change.

(A/N, ok, let me explain this, their classroom is in single column, what I mean is the table is in single lines like most Jap classrooms. Sakura and Ino sit next (across) to each other, you get me? Yeah they're in a different line but they're next to each other.

Therefore Sasuke sits behind Ino and diagonally across from Sakura. There is some reason that I did this, because Sasuke's row is the last row, there is one more spot behind Sakura, and someone later on is going to fill the spot. Guess who! Ha, another new student but I'm not telling you.)

----------------------------------------------------------

'Ding!' the bell rang. That was probably the longest lesson in Haruno Sakura's whole life!

A huge crowd of people- especially girls surrounded the newcomer Uchiha Sasuke. Say the truth, he is really hot even wearing the boring school uniform with was a white shirt with black pants.

But Sakura's troubled, she had a problem, she was scared of him…

"Sasuke-kun, which school did you transferred from?"

"Sasuke-san, is your father the powerful Police General of the state?"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sasuke…"

Everybody was bombarding him with questions that he didn't even gave a damn with, so annoying. He had got something better to do right now. That girl with the pink hair, he already knew her name, Haruno Sakura. He has a stack of information, just on her.

"Excuse me." Sasuke stood up abruptly from his seat.

"Do you want me to show you around, Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah, you're new!"

So many questions again… so damn pissing him off. He walked away, ignoring all the keen people he left behind. He walked into the corridor. There she was, standing there, looking lost. It was his chance.

Sakura looked left and right… god, that new guy was just…nah, _creepy_ was not the word, he's too handsome to be creepy. She had a strange urging feeling that she needed to escape from the classroom before that guy attacks her. Where should she go now? It was almost thirty minutes left for lunch, feh, just go to the toilet first.

Suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her arm.

"WAH!" Sakura screamed, without know, like a 'Rosette' reflex, she flung her elbow hard at whoever it was's stomach. Everybody in the corridor turned to stare at her.

"Arh!" A cold yet desperately-in-pain-voice gasped, the person fell back on the ground hard.

'OH SHIT! I JUST…GOD, WHAT IF IT WAS A TEACHER!' Sakura turned around rigidly like a robot to peek at whoever the victim was.

'……………………_IT'S THE NEW GUY!' _she wailed inside. "U…Uchiha-san, OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY! You're ok? I didn't mean to hit you. I'M SO SORRY! SO SORRY." she ran around furiously, cold sweat broke down from her temples. "I'M SO CLUMSY! ARH! WHAT SHOULD I DO! WHAT SHOULD I DO!"

Sasuke clutched his stomach, that just hurted like hell, how much strength did she use? He watched her running around in circles like a mad woman. Is she really his suspect? She was so…different from Rosette. He couldn't help but sweat-dropped.

"Hmph, at least you should help me up first." Sasuke stood up slowly, dusting his pants.

"Huh! You're ok? Uchiha-san?" Sakura stopped in the middle of her sprinting.

"Ah..." He said slowly, facing her.

Sakura stared at him, as if trying to check out if he really was the guy she saw in her dream. His hair even looked more silky close up. He was half a head taller her, broad shoulders. It was him…definitely.

Sasuke saw her looking at him, good, that was the way he wanted. No girls could ever resist him. (A/N, that just sound arrogant, XD, oh well.) He gave her on a feint smile.

Too bad Sakura wasn't even looking at his face, she was looking beyond his face and expressions, '_If he appeared in my dream, he must be somebody important that Rosette had foreseen.'_ She frowned lightly. '_Guards up Sakura, could be an enemy!_'

Sasuke raised his eye-brow for the briefest second. What? She's frowning. NO! SHE CANNOT FROWN AT HIS SUPERIOR LOOKS!

'_Or maybe, she knows.'_ He thought, _'It is going to be interesting._' He smirked at her, as kind as possible.

'_Yeeeee, he's smiling viciously at me. What does he want?' _Sakura smiled back feigningly, for no reason. Eyes twitching.

"You're Haruno Sakura, ain't you?" he asked, starting a convo, leaning closer to her, "Well, can you show me around, Sakura?" said in his most irresistible voice he could manage.

Sakura meditated for the second, if he really was the guy that appeared in her dreams, which she is pretty sure of, then he must be connected to her identity somehow. His voice…his sentence…

Uchiha Sasuke is the enemy.

She can never let him discover her identity or else, she would need to erase all his memories or even destroy him.

Killing… she can never do so.

'_That's why I have to found out who he really is and his intentions before he discovers my true identity._' Sakura thought.

Immediately, a plan formed in her head. Since he seemed so keen with her, she would get close to him, and then stop whatever his plans are.

_Pretend to fall in love…_

"How about it, Sakura? Since no one else is doing so?" he urged her with a sexy smile. _'Is she going to back off again?' _

_Looks to be pretty easy…_

Sakura broke through her thoughts, giving him the most sincere and cute smile she could manage, "Sure, Sasuke-kun, let's go!" she acted. That surprised the Uchiha Sasuke a hell lot.

'_Who cares if she really likes me or just pretending. I'll just pretend to like her, get close to her and send her to the law before she realises me._' Sasuke smiled back, "Hmph, well, let's not waste time then." He grabbed her hand, it was small yet warm, some people stared at them, girls looked enviously at Sakura. Sakura smirked under her breath a playful one.

Maybe she's not that dumb and clumsy after all, Rosette wouldn't be her barrier to intelligence. Though she is still a bit nervous since she hadn't really get interaction with boys often, but she is acting this on her own. She won't fail. He will like her, a lot.

The game had officially started.

_TBC….._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Haha, finished! YEAH! You like it? Well, I hope you get the story. Basically, they both know each other's enemies, but they both are going to pretend to like each other in order to destroy each other. Hehe. Evilnesssssss

And just want to tell you. This story is humour/romance at the beginning, so it will mostly be light, funny stuff. Characters might get a little OOC, so yeah. There is still gonna be serious parts though, at the end.

Any suggestions on what I write next? Greatly appreciated.

BTW, I'll update 'Becoming a Shinobi' next week so don't forget to check it out. Hehe, now any comments? Flames? Me don't care, just press the REVIEW BUTTON! Anyway, thanks to the reviews I got last time, you guys ROCK! THANK YOU!

SEE you NEXT TiME!

GAmbomaster aka HellMYTESTSrOver aka, men I stuffed Eigo aNd pD, dAmN, WhoCares.

BB


End file.
